Dr. Turo
by Broadway Magic
Summary: after her "retirement" from her position as Dr. Charles, Jane stumbles upon an article by a "male counterpart" Dr. Turo.


Jane wearily flicked through old articles in search of any leads for Diane's new "get", a story on a woman who gave birth to 7 children while watching her show. It was then that a title caught her eye. New-Bull-Old- Bull Theory: Why Women Leave Men by Dr. James Turo. Jane was past her stage as Dr. Marie Charles, but was this a male counterpart? She checked the date: 4/9/98.  
  
Interested, she read on, nodding at some familiar words and noting unfamiliar ones. This Dr. Turo really knew his stuff! She wished she'd known him during her break-up with Ray. Sure, she had Eddie's shoulder to lean on, but he's still perplexed, to this day, on how her secretive research came about.  
  
Jane quickly photocopied the articles and raced down to the studio, sliding in next to Eddie just as Diane walked in, all smiles. Eddie planted a quick kiss on Jane's head, gesturing toward the articles. "Whats this all about?" he whispered.  
  
Jane grinned. "You'll see. Hey Diane, I couldn't get much on the mother of the septuplets, but this should be interesting." She held out the articles.  
  
Diane studied them earnestly, then clapped her hands happily. "Jane, this is amazing!" The staff craned their necks to see. "Before Dr. Charles, Dr. Turo roamed the spotlight, shining on why women are like we are! Ahem which we're not, but…anyway, this guy is no fluke! He's the real deal!" She shot a quick, withering glare at Jane, who blushed. Eddie squeezed her arm comfortingly, and glared at Diane.  
  
"Don't you give me that look, Alden. Come on! The actual opposite of Dr. Marie Charles. The male Dr. Marie Charles! Evelyn! I want Dr. Turo in my studio, stat!" Jane cleared her throat.  
  
"Diane…the bottom helps of his whereabouts," she said quietly.  
  
Diane scanned to the bottom, her face fell. Eddie glanced up, "Diane? He's in Kilimunjaro right now, or something, right?" He looked at Jane and hid a smile.  
  
Diane shook her head and sighed. "Nope. Dr. Turo died of heart complications in '99." She tossed the articles to the side. Jane piped up.  
  
"It's still really interesting, Diane. I mean, right here is the original! Men everywhere will go nuts!" Diane glared at Jane again. She obviously never forgave Jane for deceiving her, going on live as Dr. Charles. Eddie shifted so he leaned casually against Jane, obviously annoyed at the looks their boss was giving her. Diane scowled, "Dismissed."  
  
Later on, back at the apartment, Jane was fuming. "She treats me like dirt every time the name Dr. Charles comes up! She glares at me like I'm inferior! I don't get it, Eddie!" Eddie sighed. If there was one thing he hated, it was an upset and angry Jane.  
  
"Jane, she's bitter, that's all. She had the chance of a lifetime to really be up there, and in her eyes, you destroyed it. I'll admit, I was close to being destroyed." He smiled an apology, and Jane nearly melted.  
  
Jane settled down with her laptop and scanned expertly through search engines (Dr. James Turo). Jane also mentally scanned Eddie's behavior. Each time she called out a small interesting factoid, Eddie responded with a short, "Real nice Jane! Research your heart out over a dead guy, what good is it gonna do? 'Hi, and welcome to the Diane Roberts Show. Our first guest is this picture of Dead Dr. James Turo, male counterpart of Dr. Marie Charles'," Eddie muttered.  
  
Jane couldn't even guess what was bothering Eddie, though he often slipped into moods. But it seemed that whenever Dr. Turo was brought up, Eddie stiffened and acted almost like Diane whenever Dr. Charles was brought up. Cold, almost resentful. It wasn't till later that night that Jane unraveled the truth.  
  
Jane was sorting through a drawer in Eddie's room, searching for a pack of Nicorettes for him, who recently stopped smoking. Her eyes traveled to a notebook buried beneath papers. The Journal of Me, Eddie Alden. Jane hated herself the moment she opened the notebook, but her mouth dropped in shock.  
  
Written were quick, shorthand notes that mirrored Dr. Turo's. Her heart began racing as it clicked. Dr. James Turo died of heartbreak (that was scribbled out)of heart conditions in his home in Seisbee. Seisbee. Seis= six, and Bee= B just drawn out. 6B, the apartment Jane and Eddie lived in. Jane smacked the notebook closed, pale. Just then, the door shut, and Eddie walked in.  
  
He seemed shocked to see Jane is his room. He stared at Jane, then at the book in her shaking hand. Eddie himself felt like shaking. He thought he'd never be angry with Jane, he loved her too much. But now…sneaking around in his drawers…reading his personal stuff…  
  
Jane looked beseechingly at him, and held up a pack of Nicorettes. "Here…" she mumbled weakly. She raked a hand through her hair. She was so busted. Eddie would never trust her again. At the sight of his shocked face, she slipped out the door.  
  
When Eddie came out, Jane was nowhere in sight. Not in her room, or the bathroom, or watching TV. Then it came to him. He ran out and headed downstairs. Jane never went downstairs without him, so all the more reason to go down.  
  
He found her at the bar, chugging down a Jack Daniels. "Jane!" he called. Her face turned toward him, then back to her drink. "Jane!" he caught up to her and sat next to her. "Jane, we're one for one. Whatcha see is whatcha get, remember? I saw a 65 yr old woman with a PhD, I got you. You saw a 60 yr old man, you got me. Sorry I didn't tell you, Jane, but it was years ago." He looked pleadingly at her.  
  
Jane just looked at him. "You know what, Eddie?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"You're a big jerk."  
  
Eddie grinned and kissed her head. "Good to see you understand." Jane glared at him, and turned away, making it plain to see that she was not talking to him. "Jane…Please, come on. I've been in your position before. Dr. Charles ring a bell?" He looked expectantly at her. She had to forgive him, as he forgave her. Finally, he ordered a beer, sighed, and went back upstairs.  
  
When Jane returned to the apartment, Eddie's door was shut and locked. "Typical," she muttered, as she stalked to her room. How could Eddie do this to her? Deceive her, lie to her…she drew a sharp intake of breath. He was right. Ugh, she hated when he was right, but he was. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Eddie hurt her the same way she hurt him, but he hadn't done it intentionally. Jane shot up in bed as realization hit her. How could she be so cruel? He HAD been in her position before! Eddie had the same perspective on relationship problems that Jane herself did, and publicized them! It was amazing! Jane Goodale and Eddie Alden were truly meant to be! Jane began laughing to herself, before she was clutching her sides and gasping for breath.  
  
"Something funny?" Eddie stood in the doorway, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, his expression puzzled, yet amused. Jane rolled out of bed with a smile.  
  
"Eddie…" she began, walking to where her roommate stood. "Eddie, look. I'm sorry, alright? Looks like I was the big jerk, huh?" To her shock, he grinned and nodded. Playfully, she smacked his arm. "Would you listen to me?"  
  
"Yeah," Eddie replied with an easy smile. "I'm all ears."  
  
"Anyway," Jane continued. "It wasn't till just before that I realized," her expression turned thoughtful. (AN: Picture her expression during her BIG DEBUT, got it?) "We are different, but we're also insanely similar."  
  
"Insanely similar," Eddie said with a grin. "Insane, maybe. I'm waiting for the similar part."  
  
"Well," Jane huffed, then smiled. "We've both had our fair share of bad relationships…"  
  
"The understatement of the year," Eddie grumbled under his breath.  
  
"….And we both reacted to it in the same exact way," Jane said, her smile fading slightly. "We pretended to be someone we're not." Eddie shook his head and took Jane into his arms.  
  
"But look where we are, right?" Eddie smiled, and traced her face lightly with his thumb.  
  
"Uh-huh," Jane said, drowsily. Eddie leaned his face close to hers…  
  
RING-RING-A-LING!!  
  
Jane let out an exasperated groan, and Eddie slowly pulled his head back. Jane glared at her offending cell, grabbed it, and shook it in frustration. She shot Eddie a pained look, and brought it to her ear.  
  
JHello?  
  
L Hey, Jane!  
  
J Liz! Now…is NOT a good time!  
  
L Jane, I need to…  
  
Eddie snatched the phone.  
  
E Hello, Liz. Jane's gonna have to get back to ya!  
  
He snapped the cell shut, a small smirk on his face. He placed the cell down, and looked over his shoulder at Jane. He tilted her back in an elaborate dip. "Rewind," he grinned.  
  
(A few days later)  
  
"Jane, WHAT are you DOING?" Eddie exclaimed, plopping a bag of groceries on the counter. Jane was sitting at the table, her face fixed with intense concentration. She had a bag of mini- marshmallows, toothpicks, cardboard, and newspaper clippings at hand.  
  
"Creative streak, I guess," Jane said distractedly. She cut the cardboard into two separate half-ovals. Eddie abandoned the groceries, and walked over, stopping to look over Jane's shoulder.  
  
"Uhh, Jane?" Eddie started.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you remind if I repeat….what are you doing?" he inquired.  
  
"You'll see," Jane said mischievously. "Now, can you go get me a drink?" Eddie shrugged, perplexed, and went to get her a water, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, Jane," Eddie said. "I decided I'm going to tell Diane about Dr. Turo. Now that the most important person in my life knows, I don't see the harm in anyone else knowing."  
  
"Bad idea, Alden," Jane said, pausing from her work. "You see the look Diane gives me every time Dr. Charles is mentioned? I'm surprised I still have my job. Now you? Seriously, Eddie. Keep quiet about it." She bit her lip. "I should know best."  
  
"Jane…" Eddie looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply.  
  
"Done!" Jane said triumphantly, sitting back in her chair. Eddie grabbed the water and placed it by Jane's hand, and studied her masterpiece. The two half-ovals were joined as what looked like two tombstones, and the marshmallows were bunched together as kind of a raised grave, the toothpicks keeping them together. On the tombstones were two separate pictures, one of Dr. Turo, the other of Dr. Charles. Pasted behind the joined tombstones was a picture of Jane and Eddie. Jane was gazing up at Eddie, while he looked down with equal fondness.  
  
"So, um, what's the point of this?" Eddie asked, after gently kissing Jane's cheek. Jane smiled up at him.  
  
"Look," Jane pointed to the cardboard tombstones.  
  
"Rest In Peace, Dr. James Turo," Eddie read. "Rest In Peace, Dr. Marie Charles. May you advise the troubled hearts behind your identity forever." Eddie looked at Jane and let out a small chuckle. "Jane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You really need a hobby."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eddie?" Jane and Eddie walked into work the next day, Eddie's arm slung around Jane's shoulder, his hand tightened around hers. Jane awkwardly shook her hand free. "Eddie, your palms are sweating like crazy!" Eddie self-consciously wiped his palms on his pants and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Nerves," was his simple answer.  
  
"Eddie! Jane! Meeting in five minutes!" Diane called as she strode past. Jane nodded, but was suddenly bumped against Eddie.  
  
"Jane! Uh, sorry!" Ray Brown paused, and smiled the smile that once won Jane's heart over, but did nothing now. "Hey Eddie…can I talk to Jane a sec?" Eddie nodded. "Alone?" Eddie then frowned. He didn't like Ray having much to do with Jane…he looked at Jane, who shrugged.  
  
"Make this quick, Ray. We have a meeting in a few," Jane said. Eddie squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Diane now, okay?" he said. "Get it over with."  
  
"You want some moral support?" Jane asked, concerned.  
  
"Nah," Eddie shook his head. "It's better than making myself look bad on public television, right?"  
  
"Watch it," Jane warned, glaring at him. Eddie chuckled and walked off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ray asked curiously. Jane dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Never mind. What did you need to talk to me about?" Jane averted her eyes from Ray's, which were boring into hers. Then, he said the one word Jane once dreamed of, but now despised coming from his lips.  
  
"Us."  
  
(Now we take a magical journey to Eddie Land)  
  
"Uh, Diane?" Eddie knocked on Diane's door. Diane looked up.  
  
"Eddie, come on in." Eddie eased his way into the office.  
  
"Diane, we need to talk….about this Dr. Turo guy." Diane raised an eyebrow.  
  
"James Turo got to Eddie Alden as well?" she said lightly. Eddie grinned uneasily.  
  
"Well, that's the thing," Eddie snapped his gum nervously. To heck with the Nicorettes. He needed a cigarette. "You see, Diane, Dr. James Turo is Eddie Alden. Or once was."  
  
"Whoa, run that by me again," Diane said shortly. "You…wrote…" Eddie nodded. "What is with you people?" she exclaimed. "Do you enjoy going behind my back and doing this? Did Jane set you up to this?"  
  
"Hey, Jane didn't know!" Eddie jumped to Jane's defense. "Turo was pre-Dr. Charles, Diane, so don't drag her into this!" Diane shrugged.  
  
"You have to admit, it sounds weird." Diane leaned forward eagerly. "Does Jane know?" Eddie nodded.  
  
"She, ah, figured it out by herself," Eddie said quickly. Diane leaned back and smiled.  
  
"This is PERFECT!" Diane crowed. "Can't you see it, Eddie?" Eddie frowned.  
  
"Um, see what, Diane?" he said slowly.  
  
"IT!" Diane waved her hands. "This is so, so great! Picture it," she took Eddie's arm and pointed to an invisible bulletin. "Dr. James Turo revealed as Eddie Alden, current boyfriend of Jane Goodale, also known as Dr. Marie Charles!"  
  
"Back up," Eddie frowned, not liking where this was heading. "You want me…and Jane… to pose as the object of your latest 'get'?"  
  
"Well, yes," Diane said. "If you want to put it that way."  
  
"I'll have to think about it," Eddie tilted his head for a moment.  
  
"NO!" His voice clashed with Jane's down the hall. Freezing, Eddie stood in his spot, before turning and bolting down the corridor.  
  
"Eddie!" Diane yelled after him.  
  
"Jane!" Ray called.  
  
"Would you LISTEN to me?" Diane and Ray chorused together. Eddie skidded to a halt, just in time to see Ray get pummeled with crumpled paper…again.  
  
"Get it through your skull, Ray!" Jane shouted. She whirled around. Eddie jumped to the side to avoid her.  
  
"Jane?" Eddie looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Oh, Eddie!" Jane let out a bark of laughter, half nervous, half relieved. "Hey, um, just taking care of business." Eddie glared at Ray, having no doubt that the other man was behind this.  
  
"Are we through with this soap opera?" Diane tapped her foot impatiently. "Meeting should have been underway ten minutes ago." Jane, Eddie, and Ray looked warily at each other, then at Diane. Eddie grabbed paperwork from his desk, then walked Jane to her office.  
  
"Look, Eddie, I don't need a bodyguard," Jane snapped irritably. "I don't need you leaping to protect me every. Single. Second." She enunciated each word with short tapping sounds of neatening her papers. "Got it?" she pushed past a stunned Eddie, a small pang of guilt burrowing into her heart. Why was she so snappish with him? He hadn't done anything than what she hoped a man would.  
  
"Jane," Eddie caught up in two long strides. "Is this going to happen every time we have a run-in with Ray?" Jane bit her lip and kept walking. "I thought you were over this, Jane. I thought—I thought we were in this together. You know…team?" they entered Diane's office, and it seemed all eyes were on them. Lifting her chin, Jane took her usual spot and readied her pen. Eddie sat down with a sigh, and stretched his arms over the couch.  
  
"Are we settled?" Diane asked coolly. Ray glanced over at Jane and Eddie, who nodded.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road," Ray said smoothly.  
  
"First off," Diane began. "We have a promotion in order." Eddie looked up curiously, Jane looked puzzled, and Ray looked almost expectant. A promotion? Now this was big news. "Two, actually." This caused a buzz of surprise. Two promotions?  
  
"Hm," Jane murmured thoughtfully, and found herself leaning into Eddie, who in turn, kissed her head. Unspoken apologies had been said.  
  
"Jane," Diane looked directly at her. "Since your Dr. Charles columns, you've shown a skill for writing. Congratulations, you are our new writer." Jane frowned. If she was the writer, where would that leave Eddie? "Eddie, considering this leaves you minus a title," she grinned. "You will now be the executive producer."  
  
"Hey!" Ray protested. "Diane…"  
  
"Yes, Ray? You have a problem?" Diane asked lightly.  
  
"Actually, yes," Ray said. "Where does that leave me?"  
  
"Honestly, Ray," Diane looked miffed. "You may be a big name is Washington, but Eddie has proven himself over a long period of time. He deserves this."  
  
"Diane…" Eddie began slowly. "Why did you suddenly spring this on us?" Diane smiled brightly….too brightly for Eddie's taste.  
  
"Eddie, have you ever doubted my judgment, my choices? Have I ever betrayed you, steered you wrong?" Eddie shot a discreet look at Ray, clearly thinking about what Ray did to Jane…with Diane. Betrayal…the word struck a chord in Eddie's mind. Of course. Eddie looked up.  
  
"Diane…would this, in any way, shape, size, or form, have anything to do with two specific people, both real yet fake at the same time?" Eddie kept his voice natural and calm, waiting patiently for Diane's response. He received none. Diane Roberts was at a loss for words.  
  
((Definitely TBC)) 


End file.
